farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Kuhn SPV Confort 12 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Kuhn SPV Confort 12 is a self-propelled Mixer Wagon available in Farming Simulator 15. The Confort 12 can shred any type of Bale into its constituent material, and put that material to use. With a proper mix of Bales, it can also create Total Mixed Ration, a potent type of Cow feed. The Confort 12 can move under its own power, and does not require a towing vehicle. Overview The Confort 12 is one of two Mixer Wagons available in the base game. Of these two, it has the a smaller holding capacity, but is a self-propelled vehicle that does not need to be towed around, like the Kuhn Profile 1880. The primary purpose of the Confort 12 is to create Total Mixed Ration, which can be done by loading the device with a proper mixture of Hay, Silage, and possibly Straw (as an optional filler material). The resulting TMR can be fed to Cows to increase their productivity to very high levels. Each of these materials can also be loaded into the machine on its own, in Bale form, in order to shred the bale back to a loose form. This loose form can be supplied to Sheep and Cows. Physical Properties The Confort 12 is a fully stand-alone vehicle, with a driver's booth and four wheels. At the back, the Confort 12 has a large container with an open top. At the center of this container is a rotating sets of blades that can shred apart Bales as well as mix materials together. At the front of the vehicle is a collecting head, that is capable of sucking in raw Silage. The bottom of the machine includes a device that can pump the holding tank's contents sideways. The vehicle has an engine capable of supplying 104 kW / 142 hp. Since the Confort 12 does not have any attachment points, it cannot tow any other tool or vehicle, making the power output somewhat irrelevant. The Confort 12 can reach a top speed of 43 km/h. The Confort 12's holding tank has a capacity of 12,000 liters. It can therefore hold up to 3 bales' worth of materials, and can produce up to 12,000 liters of Total Mixed Ration in one go. The working width of the Confort 12's collection head is not reported anywhere in the game. Since the only function of this collecting head is to suck in Silage from a Fermentation Bunker, its width is also irrelevant. Bale Shredding The Confort 12 is capable of shredding any kind of bale into its constituent parts, and using the resulting material for animal husbandry as though it had never been baled. This can be done with Hay, Straw and Silage bales of any shape. This is done by simply dropping the bale into the opening at the top of the machine, using a Front Loader with a Bale Spike, Bale Handler, Pallet Fork, or any other similar device. As soon as the bale drops into the machine, it will disappear and turn into 4,000 liters of the same material the bale was made of. Since the Confort 12 can hold 12,000 liters of material, 3 bales can be dropped into it to make 12,000 liters of loose material. Once the bale has been shredded, the resulting material can be dumped from the machine at any of the appropriate unloading points for that material. Straw can be unloaded into the shed at the Cow Pasture; Shredded Hay (which is functionally identical to Grass) can be unloaded into the feeding troughs at either the Cow Pasture or Sheep Pasture; Silage can be unloaded into a Fermentation Bunker for storage, or it can be unloaded into the Cow feeding troughs. The Confort 12 cannot unload its cargo anywhere else. You can stop unloading at any time by driving away from the unloading point, or by hitting the "unload" button a second time. Note that bales of different types can be shredded into the same tank. If the mixture is exactly correct, you will get Total Mixed Ration (more on this below). However, if the mixture is not correct, the resulting material (which the game calls "Forage") has different properties depending on where it is dumped. For more on this, read the article on Mixer Wagons. Mixing TMR The most important function of the Confort 12 is to create Total Mixed Ration (TMR). This material is the most potent type of Cow feed in the game. To create TMR, you will need to load the Confort 12 with a mixture of Hay and Silage. There must be between 25% and 75% of each material in the Confort 12 for it to count as TMR. Otherwise, you will get a material called "Forage" instead (read the article on Mixer Wagons for more on this). You can add Straw as a filler substance to this mixture, though it is not actually required in order to make TMR. The current ratio of materials inside the Confort 12 can be seen by opening the hotkey help menu. If the bars are blue, you've got TMR. TMR can only be dumped into the feeding troughs at the Sheep Pasture or the Cow Pasture. If dumped into the Sheep trough, it is treated as regular Grass, effectively wasting the time and effort it took to produce the TMR. If dumped into the Cow trough, however, it is treated as a completely different material. The game will track the TMR quantity in the trough separately from Grass and Silage feed. As long as there is at least 1 liter of TMR in the trough, Cow Productivity will rise to at least 90%, and Cows will produce Slurry at a constant rate. Also, as long as they have TMR to eat, Cows will not eat any other substance that may be in their troughs. Since the most easily-acquired component of TMR is Straw, the cheapest mixture contains as much Straw as possible. With the Confort 12, this would be a mixture of 1 Hay Bale (4,000 liters), 1 Straw Bale (4,000 liters), and 4,000 liters of Silage (either in bale or loose form). This produces 12,000 liters of TMR. Sucking Silage into the Machine The Confort 12 is capable of loading its own Silage, directly out of a Fermentation Bunker. This saves you the time and work to use a Front Loader to put Silage into the machine, whether in loose form or as bales. To suck in Silage, drive into a Fermentation Bunker currently containing Silage, and press the button to activate the device. You cannot suck in Silage that is currently fermenting, nor the constituent materials of Silage. The Confort 12 will suck in Silage that's directly underneath its collecting head. You may need to move the device slightly if the Silage directly underneath the head is depleted. Otherwise, if there is sufficient Silage, the Confort 12 will suck it all in, until the holding tank is full. To stop the loading process manually, simply hit the "activation" button again, or drive away from the Silage. Specifications Category:Farming Simulator 15 Mixer Wagons Category:Farming Simulator 15 Kuhn